


Broken Showers and Brownies

by Button_Neck



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, it's been forever since i've written anything, so this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Neck/pseuds/Button_Neck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my shower’s broken but i’ve got a date tonight could i possibly use your shower please? ‘oh sure (neighbor that i’ve had a crush on for the past 6 months) of course you can use my shower to get ready for your date’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Showers and Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> If someone can think of a better title please tell me, titles are my weakness.

Nico couldn’t decide if his luck was amazing or terrible. 

In front of him looking mildly distressed was Captain America, or rather that hot blonde from across the hall. Also know as the guy Nico has been refusing to admit he has a crush on, but of course that doesn’t stop people from knowing about it. 

“Can I use your shower?” He blurted out.

Nico blinked. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting to hear, but it certainly wasn’t that. 

“What?”

“Sorry. I could have phrased that better.” He said running a hand through his already messy hair. “My shower’s broken and I’m kinda desperate and pressed for time. Because I’ve got a date in about an hour and I’m nowhere close to ready”

A date.

He had a _date._

Nico decided that his luck was indeed terrible.

He wanted to say no, to make up some excuse to send him away and then text Hazel about how much the universe loved to taunt him. But one look at his disheveled hair and the wet spots on his shirt —probably from trying to make use of his broken shower— and _damn him_  those _eyes._

Nico wasn’t cruel.

So before he knew it he had said ‘sure’ and widened the door for him to enter.  The relief on the guy’s face almost made Nico not regret it, until he remembered the date part of this whole fucked up scenario.

\------

He doesn’t know what to do while the guy is actually taking a shower, so he decides to text Hazel anyway.

** HAZEL—>  **

—CA is currently in my apartment. Taking a shower. Because his is broken and he has a date.

—Did I piss some deity off in a past life and this is my punishment?

She must be in her art class because he doesn’t get a response. So he sits awkwardly on his own couch while he waits for him to finish. Nico may be attracted to the guy but he’s still a stranger. A stranger that Nico is still trying to figure out _why_  he’s attracted to, because normally guys like him aren’t his type.

He doesn’t hear the shower stop but he does hear the door click open. Nico stands as the guy steps out. 

“Thanks man, I owe you one.” 

He hadn’t brought a change of clothes so he had put back on what he was wearing before, even though his shirt is still damp. Nico briefly wondered why he didn’t bring any when he rushed back to his apartment to grab his shampoo and body wash. But then it occurs to him that the guy will probably just take them off not long after he’s back in his apartment—and Nico stops that thought right there.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay. Well, uh, I should go. Thanks again.” He said and then he was gone.

\------

Nico doesn’t really expect to see him again so soon, so when he shows up the next day on his doorstep Nico is a bit surprised.

“Hey.” He’s holding a small bag with an impressive bow tied to hold it closed.

“Hi.”

“I know you said I didn’t owe you but it didn’t feel right not to do anything.” He holds the bag out for Nico. When he doesn’t take the bag right away the guy adds,“They’re the best brownies in town.”

“Thanks.” The smell that escapes the bag after Nico unties the bow is nearly heavenly. 

“They taste even better than they smell.” The guy says brightly, Nico figures he must have made a face.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Nico said, but the guy just shrugs. 

He isn’t making a big deal of it so Nico won’t either. This is probably the most they’ve actually spoken to each other a part from the rare encounters in the laundry room downstairs. He does debate with himself before asking how the date went though.

“It was absolutely horrible.”

“Oh?”

“It started off nice, and he was nice too, but there was a bit of a mix up with another table’s order and he started yelling at the waitress. It went downhill from there. I have to tell Piper that I’m not going on anymore blind dates.”

“Piper?”

“She’s one of my best friends.” He says and then stops. “I just realized, I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Nico.”

“I’m Jason.” He says holding out a hand to shake, Nico takes it with his free hand.  Nico can’t help but marvel a how Jason’s  hand is warm and slightly calloused, but still mostly soft. 

“Thanks again for letting me use your shower even though my date was a disaster.”

“No problem.” Nico lets go of his hand and takes a small step back.

He looks at the brownie bag and then back to Jason.

“Do you want to share these with me?”

“What?”

“From what you’ve said it sounds like you had a really shitty night, you could probably use these more than I could.”

“Are you sure?”

“My sister will probably just take most of them when she visits anyway.”

“If you really don’t mind, I think I’d like that.”

Nico steps aside to let him through, and he thinks perhaps his luck isn’t so terrible after all.


End file.
